In Your Arms
by winterTsubaki
Summary: Kyuhyun missed Changmin. Missing those arms wrapped around his torso so tenderly and perfecty fit to be there/ChangKyu/Oneshot/


**In Your Arms**

-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

.

.

.

.

Summary: Kyuhyun missed Changmin. Missing those arms wrapped around his torso so tenderly and perfecty fit to be there/ChangKyu/Oneshot/

Pairing: Ki Joon x Kyuhyun in the first part, Changmin x Kyuhyun

Genre: fluffy romance with a gentlemanly Changmin and spoiled Kyuhyun

Rating: PG-15

Disclaimer: Fanfiksi ini milik saya, ide dan jalan ceritanya adalah hasil imaginasi saya tapi Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah milik orang tua mereka.

This is a non-profitable work. The purpose of writing this fanfiction is only for self-satisfactory thus I gain nothing from writing this fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

A fluffy, cheesy, cavity inducing ChangKyu for **mutiara1307** , you better thank me later xP

.

.

.

.

* * *

To say that he was pissed is an understatement.

Kyuhyun marah pada sikap Changmin yang mengacuhkannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Alasannya? Sibuk dengan drama yang saat ini tengah ia bintangi. Drama dimana Changmin berperan sebagai seorang pangeran tampan dan berkharisma-ya, semarah apapun Kyuhyun pada Changmin ia tetap tak bisa menolak ketampanan dan kharisma pria tinggi itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun excited mendengar Changmin akan berperan sebagai pangeran, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memang penggemar drama kolosal dan melihat Changminnya begitu sempurna sebagai sosok pangeran membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit-ya, hanya sedikit-bangga. Bagaimanapun juga Changmin itu berstatus sebagai pacarnya, kekasihnya, miliknya dan orang lain hanya bisa sekedar menikmati pemandangan indah yang ditampilkan Changmin. Namun setelah beberapa episode Changmin semakin sibuk dan jarang dapat meluangkan waktu untuknya Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan excitementnya diawal yang berganti dengan resentment terhadap lokasi dan jadwal syuting Changmin. Pria itu bahkan tak bisa hadir ke konser K.R.Y yang digelar di Seoul bulan lalu karena kesibukan syutingnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun marah, merajuk pada Changmin dan mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari. Bisa-bisanya Changmin batal datang ke konsernya hanya karena alasan syuting? Padahal selama ini pria itu tak pernah menolak jika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk datang ke konser maupun drama musikalnya. Changmin bahkan rela terbang ke Jepang diantara jadwal sibuknya dengan TVXQ untuk menonton konser K.R.Y di Tokyo beberapa tahun silam padahal saat itu Changmin belum menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun berpikir dengan mendiamkan Changmin pria tinggi itu akan sadar dan memohon maaf padanya namun ternyata Changmin terlihat tenang-tenang saja setelah di diamkan Kyuhyun. Pria itu malah semakin sering muncul di foto yang diunggah beberapa aktor dan aktris yang ikut berperan di drama yang sama. Wajah Changmin di foto-foto itu terlihat bahagia dan tanpa masalah. Kenyataan ini membuat Kyuhyun semakin kebakaran jenggot.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambil beberapa tawaran kerja yang datang padanya secara sekaligus, drama musical, web drama bahkan album solo kedua. Kyuhyun menggunakan semua kesibukannya untuk menghindari Changmin. Persetan dengan Changmin! Pikirnya.

"Kyu, wajahmu sudah memerah. Kau yakin masih sanggup minum?" pria yang sedang duduk di samping Kyuhyun saat ini adalah Uhm Ki Joon, salah satu sunbei Kyuhyun yang telah bermain bersamanya di beberapa drama musical. Pria ini jugalah yang pernah dirumorkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana Changmin sangat cemburu saat itu.

"Aku belum mabuk, hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat gelas sojunya dan meminum minuman beralkohol itu dengan sekali teguk.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya, matanya memejam merasakan panas soju itu di tenggorokannya. Magnae Super Junior itu sebenarnya tak terlalu kuat minum soju, ia juga tak terlalu suka rasa panas dari minuman tersebut, ia lebih suka red wine yang harum dan terasa manis di lidahnya tapi ia butuh sesuatu yang keras saat ini, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Changmin yang sudah dua minggu terakhir tak menghubunginya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Biasanya kau tak akan minum sebanyak ini di hari kerja" tanya Ki Joon melihat hoobae kesayangannya itu merebahkan kepala diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja bar.

Ki Joon akui Kyuhyun adalah hoobae yang ia anggap spesial. Antusiasme serta kedisiplinan Kyuhyun membuat Ki Joon kagum dengannya, pria muda itu adalah idola yang tak mudah puas dan sangat tekun, hal yang tak ditemuinya dari idol-idol lain yang juga mencoba menjajal musikal dan berperan disana hanya untuk meningkatkan jumlah penjualan tiket.

Lagipula bukan hal yang susah untuk jatuh hati pada sosok semanis Kyuhyun. Physically memang banyak idola lain yang terlihat cantik juga menawan namun Kyuhyun memiliki sesuatu yang spesial yang membuat kita tak pernah bosan untuk melihatnya, tenggelam dalam tatapan matanya yang teduh juga suaranya yang menentramkan hati. Selain itu sifat dasar Kyuhyun yang memang senang dimanja membuat pria itu justru terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

"Aku benci padanya…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Ki Joon, pria itu merapatkan duduknya dengan Kyuhyun untuk mendengar lebih jelas jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tiang listrik pabbo Shim Changmin" dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya "Satu botol lagi!" pintanya pada bartender yang berdiri di depan meja mereka.

"Eh? Tidak tidak, kau minum saja dari botolku. Kau tak boleh lebih mabuk lagi dari ini" dengan cepat Ki Joon menarik botol soju miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah dan menuangkannya ke gelas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'terima kasih' sebelum kembali menegak soju digelasnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Beraninya dia berfoto sedekat itu dengan wanita lain…" wajah Kyuhyun memerah sampai ke telinganya, entah karena efek soju atau karena amarahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sambil terus menggumam tak jelas mengenai perempuan yang menurutnya mirip serangga tersebut.

'Haah…apa boleh lelaki terlihat semanis ini?' bisik hati Ki Joon melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"…padahal kan sebentar lagi ia akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk dua tahun…tapi…hiks…" lamunan Ki Joon buyar saat mendengar isakan lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior itu tengah menangis. Ini memang salah satu kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat mabuk. Ia jadi mudah menangis.

"K-kyu…" tangan Ki Joon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya. Kyuhyun pun melemaskan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Ki Joon sambil terus menangis.

"Hiks…kau begitu baik hyung…sangat perhatian padaku, tak seperti si pabbo itu" ucapnya pelan. Hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang menyandar di pundaknya membuat dada Ki Joon berdesir. Tanpa sadar tangan yang tadinya memegang pundak Kyuhyun mulai bergerak turun untuk menyentuh pinggang magnae Super Junior tersebut. Ki Joon juga semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap kearah Ki Joon, kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar memerah karena air mata namun justru membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Ki Joon ingin menyalahkan alkohol yang tadi ia minum dan hormonnya yang tak terkontrol tapi ia benar-benar ingin mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka saat ini. Pria itu sudah hampir menempelkan bibirnya disana saat tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya-sedikit meremasnya.

Ki Joon tersadar dari trancenya akan feromon Kyuhyun dan langsung menoleh kesamping, kearah tepukan di pundaknya tadi dan menemukan seorang pria tinggi yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Ia kenal wajah itu, siapa yang tak kenal dengan anggota boyband terkenal TVXQ?

"Selamat malam hyung. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mabuk" sapanya ramah. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang, menjauhkan tubuh yang melemah karena alkohol itu dari tubuh Ki Joon.

"Y-ya…sepertinya begitu, ia sudah minum begitu banyak sejak tadi" jawab Ki Joon, entah kenapa ia merasa sudah ke gap melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

Changmin memutar kursi yang di duduki Kyuhyun, mengarahkan pria manis itu kepadanya.

"Kyu? Kau masih dengar aku? Ayo kita pulang" Changmin memegang pipi kanan Kyuhyun, refleks pria manis itu justru semakin menempelkan wajahnya ke tangan besar Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Shim Changmin? Untuk apa kau kemari?" gerutunya sambil menepis tangan Changmin di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjumputmu. Ayo kita pulang" ajak Changmin, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras "Aku tak mau! Aku benci padamu! Aku akan pulang dengan manager hyung saja" rajuknya.

Changmin menghela nafas, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk saja sudah susah apalagi dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang mabuk dan merajuk? Kesulitannya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Yongseon hyung sudah mempercayakanmu padaku, Kyu. Ia memintaku untuk membawamu pulang"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya "Oh, jadi kau tidak akan datang kalau tidak karena Yongseon hyung yang meminta? Begitu?"

"Bukan begitu Kyu…aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu…" Changmin mencoba memegang tangan Kyuhyun tapi pria manis itu menepisnya.

"Untuk apa bertemu denganku setelah dua minggu mengacuhkanku?!" suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi, beruntung suasana bar yang ramai dan berisik membuat suara Kyuhyun teredam dan tak ada yang menyadari ada lovers quarrel antara Super Junior Kyuhyun dan TVXQ Changmin disana.

Kembali Changmin menghela nafas, ia harus benar-benar sabar kalau mau Kyuhyun mendengarkannya.

"Hiks…padahal…aku sangat merindukanmu…hiks" air mata kembali membasahi pipi Kyuhyun, pria manis itu menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Changmin.

Changmin sadar ia juga salah telah mengacuhkan Kyuhyun selama dua minggu terakhir tapi hal itu ia lakukan agar dirinya bisa total dalam aktingnya dan menyelesaikan syuting dengan lebih cepat. Bagi Changmin Kyuhyun adalah distraksi terbesarnya dan jika ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan tiga kata sakti 'I miss you' padanya Changmin akan langsung terbang dimanapun ia berada ke sisi Kyuhyun, hal ini membuatnya tak bisa benar-benar fokus terhadap pekerjaan yang tengah ia handle dan Changmin tak ingin keprofesionalitasannya di pertanyakan.

Changmin memegang wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun mendongak kearahnya. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya agar keningnya bisa bersentuhan dengan kening Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di kursi.

"Maafkan aku sayang" bisiknya lembut sambil mengecupi kelopak mata Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

Bukannya berhenti Kyuhyun justru semakin terisak. Kedua lengannya memeluk leher Changmin dengan kuat.

Changmin menoleh kearah Ki Joon yang menatap ia dan Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata melotot. Sambil berusaha mengulum senyumnya Changmin berkata "Maaf hyung, bisakah kau bantu aku membawakan tas Kyuhyun?"

"E-eh? Te-tentu" jawabnya tergagap.

"Pegangan yang erat Kyu" bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun lalu mengecup telinga yang memerah itu dengan cepat.

Merasa kalau rangkulan Kyuhyun di lehernya sudah cukup kuat Changmin pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam gendongan posesifnya. Ia cukup kuat untuk menggendong Kyuhyun ala pengantin.

"Saranghae…" bisik Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Changmin. Mendengar itu Changmin tersenyum.

"Nado, chagiya"

.

.

.

.

Dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian Changmin meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidurnya. Pria jangkung itu pun bergerak untuk melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Changmin rasa ia tak perlu mengganti baju yang dipakai Kyuhyun, lagipula ia tak ingin menganggu tidur sang sleeping beauty yang berada diatas ranjangnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, sayang" bisik Changmin sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi itu sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang menarik bagian belakang bajunya. Changmin menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata sayunya tengah memegang ujung bajunya.

"Jangan pergi lagi…jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon Kyuhyun, suaranya sangat pelan namun Changmin bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin berganti baju, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat "Andwae!" ditariknya kuat baju Changmin membuat tubuh pria jangkung itu terjatuh keatas ranjang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun bergerak menunggangi Changmin, duduk diatas perut six pack Changmin.

Changmin meneliti ekspresi Kyuhyun dan sadar dengan maksud Kyuhyun menungganginya.

"Kyu…kau sedang mabuk" ucapnya pelan. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyelip masuk kedalam kemejanya.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun menundukkan tubuhnya, menyegel bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya. Awalnya Changmin menolak untuk membuka mulutnya namun gigitan-gigitan kecil Kyuhyun di bibir bawahnya membuat Changmin tak bisa menolak.

Ciuman itupun lama-lama semakin intens. Kyuhyun awalnya mendominasi perang lidah di dalam mulut Changmin namun pria jangkung yang memiliki ego sangat tinggi soal kejantanannya itu tentu tak akan membiarnya ukenya mendominasi permainan mereka. Kedua tangan Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin merapat padanya.

"Nngh…mmm" erangan kecil lolos dari belah bibir Kyuhyun saat ciuman Changmin berubah semakin liar.

"Haah" deru nafas Kyuhyun begitu Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka saat ciuman itu terputus menunjukkan betapa intens ciuman barusan.

"Mm…Changmin-ah" erang Kyuhyun di telinga Changmin, pria manis itu mengemut cuping telinga Changmin, menggigit-gigit kecil bagian sensitif itu membuat tubuh Changmin berdesir.

"Ah! K-kyu…hentikan" pinta Changmin saat ciuman Kyuhyun mulai turun ke lehernya, menggigit dan menghisap kulit lehernya, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya di tubuh Changmin.

"Tidak akan" jawab Kyuhyun disela hisapannya di leher Changmin.

"Ck" decih Changmin tak sabaran. Pria tinggi itu menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membalik posisi mereka. Sekarang Changmin berada diatas Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya menahan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di atas kepala.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chwang. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun, mata sayunya menggelap karena horny.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, aku seperti orang gila setiap harinya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungimu" jawab Changmin.

"Jadi? Kita sama-sama saling merindukan satu sama lain. Kenapa kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Changmin menghela nafas kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Kalau boleh jujur tubuhnya pun tak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti namun hatinya tak ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun saat pria itu sedang mabuk.

Magnae TVXQ itu melepaskan cekalannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Menarik kedua tangan itu kearah wajahnya dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

"I really love you, Kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan tiap gerakan Changmin diatas tubuhnya, menikmati perlakuan lembut Changmin padanya.

Setelah selesai menciumi tangan Kyuhyun Changmin beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun. Pria jangkung itu mengecup kening Kyuhyun, kedua kelopak matanya, ujung hidungnya, kedua pipi hingga bibir Kyuhyun.

"I love you so much my heart denies the lust I had for you" bisik Changmin diantara kedua bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Apa yang kulakukan denganmu, I called it making love Kyu. Bukan casual sex yang hanya dilandasi oleh birahi dan nafsu. Maka dari itu aku tak ingin menyentuhmu saat kau mabuk seperti ini. Because you won't think straight when you're drunk" jelas Changmin. Ia pun bergerak dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun untuk merebahkan diri di samping Kyuhyun, tangannya menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

"Tidurlah, Kyu" bisiknya. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba membuat pria dalam pelukannya untuk rileks.

Beberapa menit berselang Changmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang teratur menerpa dadanya. Pria manis itu sudah tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menguap kecil, kedua matanya yang terasa berat membuka dengan perlahan dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah dada seseorang yang sangat familiar di ingatannya. Magnae Super Junior itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Changmin yang masih tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya balas memeluk pinggang Changmin dengan erat.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak dan berat milik Changmin membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata teduh Changmin dengan mata ekspresif milik Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi pangeran Changmin"

Mendengar sapaan Kyuhyun Changmin tertawa pelan "Selamat pagi juga putriku yang cantik" balasnya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku ini lelaki, Chwang. Aku juga tak kalah tampan darimu!" protes Kyuhyun.

Kembali Changmin tergelak "Ya ya sesukamu sajalah Kyu"

"Oh ya…aku masih sebal padamu. Jangan pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu setelah kau mengacuhkanku selama dua minggu" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tatapan matanya seolah menuntut Changmin untuk memberikan alasan yang logis untuk membujuknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Aku hanya ingin syuting ini cepat selesai, jadi aku sengaja tak menghubungimu. Kau tau aku sangat lemah kalau berhadapan dengan permintaan darimu…apapun itu aku pasti akan menyanggupinya. Lagipula kami hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu kali pengambilan gambar lagi. Setelah ini aku janji aku akan memberikan seluruh waktuku untukmu"

"Hanya dua bulan lagi, Chwang…" bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin mengerti kegundahan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi cepat atau lambat ia harus menjalaninya jadi lebih baik sekarang daripada harus menunggu terlalu lama. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji dengan hyungnya dan para Cassiopeia untuk segera kembali.

"Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama Kyu, lagipula kita juga masih bisa bertemu saat aku ada waktu luang" ucap Changmin, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Tapi…tahun depan aku juga akan…"

Changmin menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita pasti bisa melewatinya, Kyu. Bersama-sama"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Changmin memang paling bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

"Ya. Bersama-sama"

.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
